


Mom

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Calls Mary Mom, Castiel and Mary are Close, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Good Son Dean, Good Son-in-law Castiel, Lectures, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 13, Pregnancy Scares, Safer Sex, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Mary confides in her dear son-in-law Castiel when she faces a human crisis.





	Mom

Cas slipped out of bed once he knew Dean was sound asleep. He often spent his nights quietly reading in the library until just before dawn to take his place in their marital bed. As he walked down the corridor he thought he heard someone crying. Hoping it wasn’t his teenage son, he went to investigate. The sound was coming from Mary’s room.

 

He tapped lightly at her door. “Mom?” It still sounded so strange to call her that, even after her insistence. “Are you alright?”

 

“Come in, Castiel.” She sniffled into her tissue and wiped at her eyes. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

 

“I don’t usually sleep. Should I make us some tea?”

 

“Thank you, but no. I’ll be okay.”

 

Castiel could tell she was lying. He didn’t want to push, though. “I can sit with you awhile if you’re having trouble sleeping.”

 

Mary smiled at him and patted the side of her bed for him to join her. “I’m in a very difficult position, Castiel. I  _ need _ to talk about something but if I do...I don’t want to cause trouble between you and Dean.”

 

Cas took her hand. “Please. If this is something you will tell him eventually then you can confide in me now.”

 

Mary started crying again and threw her arms around Castiel’s neck. He embraced her and tried to console her. “I made a mistake. I slept with Ketch,” she confessed.

 

“Your love life isn’t the business of your children. But I’m sure that isn’t unforgivable.”

 

“I think I might be pregnant.”

 

“Oh? That does complicate matters.”

 

Mary pulled back. “My body is thirty years old. I’m younger than my sons. Jack and Claire are my  _ grandchildren. _ I thought...I thought I came back different. That things didn’t work like they used to. I’m sorry. I’m getting way too personal with my son-in-law.”

 

“I’d like to think we were friends before I married Dean. You can always come to me.”

 

“Oh, Castiel...you are so dear to me. I shouldn’t be burdening you with this. I haven't seen a doctor. I wouldn’t even know what to. I have to lie about my age. I can’t tell them the last time I kept track of my cycle was 1983.”

 

“Mar-mom, I could go with you. If there’s nothing to worry about, we don’t need to tell Sam and Dean.” 

 

“Thank you. Everything is just so...crazy.” She rested her head on Castiel’s shoulder. “Ketch was a one time thing. I basically used him. We weren’t  _ together. _ Just a mistake. What am I going to do if I’m pregnant?”

 

“I understand that is ultimately your decision. But we can talk this out as a family. You aren’t alone in this. And I will smite Arthur Ketch if he attempts any claim on your child.”

 

Mary looked confused. “Ketch is dead. I killed him.”

 

“He used a resurrection spell. He had a hand in my capture. His whereabouts are unknown.” 

“Then this time when I kill him I’ll be the one to watch him burn.” Mary said with fierce resolution.

 

***

 

“Babe? Where are you and Mom going?” Dean asked when he saw them head towards the garage together.

 

“I’m bonding with my son-in-law. We’ll be back in a couple hours,” Mary answered for them. She’d made some reasonable ID for herself and an appointment at the free clinic. Castiel kept his word to go with her for moral support.

 

“Bring me back some pie.”

 

“Of course, Dean. I won’t forget your pie,” Cas promised.

 

***

 

Mary at least let Castiel stay in the waiting area. She wouldn’t subject him to seeing her in a paper gown and up in stirrups. She hadn’t even felt comfortable with John in the room all those years ago. Cas squeezed her hand when her name was called.

 

She went back to the exam room and gave her modified history. She was honest about having delivered two children and being widowed. The nurse gave her some information about something called Plan B in case she found herself in the situation again and reminded her of all the risks of having unprotected sex beyond pregnancy. She felt like a scolded teenager.

 

She gave her sample and waited for the doctor. She’d never had a breast exam before but she was assured there were no suspicious lumps. Then she endured the embarrassment of the pelvic exam. Mary was relieved when she was told she could get dressed and wait for her results. And the wait was agonizing.

 

Finally her nurse came in with her chart. “Mary? It looks like you are not pregnant. The doctor is concerned with the cessation of your menses so he ordered some bloodwork.”

 

Relief washed over her at the first news. “You think it might be menopause?”

 

“At your age it’s rare but a possibility. Are you okay with having some blood drawn?”

 

“Yeah, yes. I don’t have a problem with needles.” She rolled up her sleeve. The nurse left then came back gloved with a needle and vials. Mary barely flinched. “When will these results be back?”

 

“Typically two or three days. You may want to schedule another appointment to go over them.”

 

“Okay. I’ll do that.” Mary grabbed her coat and went back to get Castiel from the waiting room. “All set.”

 

Cas looked concerned. “Are you…?”

 

“No. I’m not. They drew some blood, though and I’ll need to come back. I don’t want to say anything to the boys yet in case it’s nothing.”

 

“I understand. Let’s go get Dean’s pie.”

 

***

 

Dean kissed them each hello when they returned. He took the pastry box from Mary and set it aside for after dinner. Mary went to her room but Castiel immediately saw the red flag. He followed Dean to their bedroom.

 

“You went to the clinic,” Dean said.

 

“You tracked our phones?”

 

“I did. Something was off and I know you and Mom are close so she probably swore you to secrecy. I’m not gonna pry, just...tell me I don’t need to worry.”

 

Cas kissed his husband. “She had some tests done and I went for moral support. She’s concerned about some changes in her body.” He hoped that was enough information to tide his husband over.

 

“Still not hearing the part where I’m not supposed to worry.”

 

Cas sighed. His shoulders dropped. “Your mother had a one night stand, which she regrets. We went to rule out pregnancy. She’s not,” he was quick to add, “but they are doing some bloodwork to find out why she hasn’t had her cycle.”

 

Dean sank to the side of the bed. “Jesus. Okay, Mom’s an adult. She’s single. I can handle her acting like it. God, what if it’s like, cancer or something?”

 

Castiel sat beside him and rubbed calming circles on his back. “We can’t jump to conclusions, Dean. Her body may be catching up to her true age.”

 

“Well rapidly aging to her sixties don’t sound like a picnic either.”

 

“I can ask if she’ll allow me to sense her. I can teach Jack how to heal her.”

 

“She ain’t into angel mojo but she might let you. I think you’re her favorite.”

 

Cas smiled. “Well let’s just let Sam continue believing it’s him.” He made Dean smile.

 

“I love you, you know?” Dean took Cas’ hand and rubbed his finger over the silver band on his hand.

 

“I know. I love you, too.”

 

***

 

Dean cooked dinner for his family. They were enjoying a little downtime between jobs. He tried to act oblivious to what was going on with his mother. He didn’t want Sam and Jack worrying about her if it was nothing. 

 

After pie and coffee Dean decided he would talk to Mary alone since she offered to help him clean up. “Don’t get mad at Cas or nothing, but I kind of made him tell me what’s going on.”

 

“You’re too smart for your own good, Dean.”

 

“I get it. You see Cas as a friend and I’m happy about that. Who gets along with their mother-in-law? It’s like a miracle. And I get not wanting to worry us over nothing.”

 

“You take on so much.”

 

Dean sighed and handed her a dish to dry. “I’ve had to accept a lot of things about you being back. You’re a hunter and a widow. You went out and had a good time. Good times have consequences. Me and Sam grew up in a different time. Dad drilled it into our heads that there was no excuse to not wrap it up.”

 

“I already had the safe sex lecture from the nurse at the clinic. And some pamphlet about Plan B. Taking birth control after sex?”

 

“Yeah. And sometimes all that don’t work,” Dean lamented. “I had a daughter.”

 

Mary stopped and put her hand on his shoulder. “Had?”

 

“Yeah. Um...Amazon. One night stand turned to tween daughter in like three days. Her name was Emma.”

 

“What happened to her?”

 

“Sam put her down before she could kill me. That was her rite of passage. Kill the father.”

 

“Oh honey...I can’t imagine…”

 

“Wasn’t meant to be. Sorry. Just be safe. Okay?” Dean started washing dishes again. Mary quietly resumed her drying. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

 

“I’m fine. I think. Relieved one mistake didn’t lead to another.”

 

“Mom,” Dean dried his hands and turned around, “I know that’s not the end of it. Let Cas do his angel thing and see if there’s something him and Jack can fix.”

 

“I don’t feel right asking that of him.” Mary crossed her arms. “It was hard enough asking him to keep this from you for a few days.”

 

Dean hugged her close. “Hey, hey. Cas would do it because he loves you.”

 

“I know.” Mary pulled away. “What does he have to do? Is it  _ invasive?” _

 

Dean made a face and shuddered. “No! You just lay down and he waves his hands over you. Then he touches your forehead to fix it.”

 

“Well I didn’t know!”

 

“Come on. It’ll take like five minutes.” Dean put his arm around her shoulder and led her down the hall to his and Castiel’s room. Cas was lying on the bed reading. “Mom’s gonna let you do your thing.”

 

“Is that what you wish?” Cas asked Mary directly. She nodded and got on the bed next to him. “Try to stay relaxed.” He closed his eyes and held his palms out face down, concentrating on her abdomen.

 

“Well?” Dean asked.

 

“You do not have cancer. You do have extensive scarring internally. Most likely from injuries sustained from hunting. You are likely unable to conceive. This damage can be repaired but I would need Jack’s assistance.”

 

Mary exhaled the breath she’d been holding. She took Castiel’s hand. “Thank you. Oh I feel so relieved.”

 

“What about fixing you?” Dean was also relieved there was no cancer.

 

“I have no intentions of getting pregnant ever again. Really, it’s okay. I’ve accepted that I’m the mother of grown men and that I have nearly grown grandchildren. I have no business bringing a baby into the mix. You and Sam are the ones who should be having children, not me.”

 

“I don’t see me or Cas popping one out, Mom,” Dean huffed a laugh.

 

“I meant if you chose to adopt or use a surrogate.” She sat up. “Now you boys don’t have to worry about me.” Dean helped her up and she went for the door.

 

“Hey, the guy...would he have stuck around, you know, if he…?”

 

Mary cast her eyes down. “No. He was just a good time. That’s all. No strings.” She was thankful Castiel had kept Ketch to himself. “Goodnight.”

 

Dean kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed with Cas. Cas snuggled close to him and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m glad she came to you. Gotta be hard talking to your son about stuff like that.”

 

Castiel kissed Dean’s neck. “We’re not your typical family, Dean. I know it’s taken some time for you and Mary... _ Mom _ , to accept who each other are as adults. She will never see me as a child. She’s always known me this way. An equal, if you will. Someone whose only real place in the world is here, with you.”

 

“Huh. Didn’t think of it that way. Yeah. Guess you’re right.”

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I like having a mother.”

 

“Me too, Angel.”


End file.
